This invention is directed to systems and methods for performing recordings with a network recording device when a user's equipment fails.
Recording devices, such as digital video recording (DVR) devices, are well known in the art. DVR devices use one or more hard drives to record programs that have been selected for recording. Such devices, however, can fail due to, for example, hard drive over-heating, software bugs, hardware component malfunction, power failure, or any other source of failure of the device. If the DVR device (or other equipment controlling the DVR device) fails during, prior or after to the transmission time of a program selected for recording, the DVR device will not perform the recording in its entirety for the user. If the selected program is not transmitted again in the near future, the user is left with no easy means of acquiring a copy of the program.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide digital recording systems and methods for performing recordings with a network recording device when a user's equipment fails.